edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Town Called Ed
"A Town Called Ed" is the 21st episode of Season 5 and the 123rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy discovers that his ancestors founded Peach Creek and decides to use this knowledge to rub it into the others' faces. Plot As all the kids race out of school to start the weekend, Edd informs Ed and Eddy that the books for their history homework are all checked out. Kevin tells everyone (except the Eds) to come over to his house for the monster truck marathon. Eddy asks Kevin when his "shindig" will occur (despite Eddy not even liking monster trucks), but Kevin tells him he isn't invited and opens the school door on him, crushing him against the wall. The kids leave laughing and the Eds get the belongings to bring home from their lockers. While they're getting their belongings from their lockers, Ed tries to get his rotten lunch which is stuck to his locker by some sticky, slimy substance, causing the lockers to tilt slightly in the process. The dusty, forgotten items located on top of the locker fall to the ground, including a book entitled "Fort Peach Creek." Ed discovers the book, surprising Edd, as the book has been missing for quite some time. As he flips through the pages, he discovers that the last page of the book has been torn out. During their trip home, Edd reads the book and also discovers that Eddy's ancestors were the first to inhabit Peach Creek. Eddy, nonplussed, reads it for himself and discovers his ancestors were indeed the pioneers who founded their town. Edd decides to use this information for their history assignment, but Eddy plans to use it to gain the respect of all of their peers. The next morning, they send scrolls to all the houses in the cul-de-sac, informing the kids about Eddy's significance to their town's history and telling them to go to the Eddenheim Historical Museum of the founding of the Colony of Peach Creek for more information. Eddy is certain that the kids will be groveling and will apologize to him for the bad things they'd done to him. Unfortunately, the kids ignore them and head on over to Kevin's house for the marathon. Eddy, clearly angered and disappointed, decides to get their attention by other means. At Kevin's, all the kids are watching the marathon, but Kevin's TV loses connection and all that appears on their screen is static. After hitting it several times, it works, but it shows the Eds on TV telling them the story of the founding of Peach Creek. Then, Eddy tells Kevin that his house is on the site where his ancestor's mansion once stood and angrily tells him that he needs to pay 300 years of unpaid rent. Kevin goes outside to see what is going on with the antenna. On his antenna, he discovers a clothes hanger with a line attached to it, which is plugged into Ed's camera, causing his TV only to broadcast the Eds' show. He then removes it and attaches it to the Kankers' trailer's Antenna. Eddy finds out that the kids are still watching the marathon and Ed tries to prove that he attached the line to Kevin's antenna by pulling the cable attached the antenna, unintentionally pulling the Kankers' Trailer onscreen. The Kanker Sisters take a step outside and find the Eds and proceeds to kiss them, as the kids watch them and laugh, but before the Kankers could start, Edd stops and tells them that kissing them on "Eddy's Land" is punishable by law. Suddenly, Marie pulls out a paper from her pocket, which is the missing page of Fort Peach Creek. It reveals that Eddy's ancestors lost ownership of the land after losing a gambling match to Lord Kanker, the Kanker Sisters' ancestor. Therefore, the Eds technically owe them 300 years worth of "smooching and wootching". The episode ends with the Eds exclaiming "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" as the Kankers begin to kiss them. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." ---- *'Ed': "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I am a salvaged moose! Bleagh!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hark ye o' savage moose." Ed in front of him and aiming a musket made out of a hockey stick and a toilet plunger at him "Moveth along, or get turned into moose chops. Ya hear ye?" snaps his fingers in front of Ed's eyes after Ed doesn't react. Ed: Eddy on the head "This landeth is your landeth o' great shorteth one." ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" ---- *'Kevin': the Eds "Nice bus boy outfits." closes his door, then opens it again "Dorks!" Ed: as the penny drops and then happily "Yay! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" ---- *'Sarah': "I hate public access!" ---- *'Eddy': "As the living heir of every grain of dirt in this stinking town, you owe me 300 years worth of unpaid back rent. HA! What do you think of that, ya BUNCH OF LOSERS?!" ---- *'The Eds': to be smooched by the Kankers again "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" ---- *'Rolf': by the monster truck marathon "Rolf's tractor would squash these puny doohickeys like the ticks that cling to Victor's tuckus." Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed pulls the Kanker Sisters' trailer, they were watching Eddy's show in color, but on Kevin's TV, the show is in black and white. A few seconds later when we see the TV again, it's in black and white. Another odd thing is that the camera taped in color in the episode "An Ed is Born." It is possible that the Eds switched the camera setting to black and white though. **If you look closely when Marie puts on her lipstick, her lips are already red before the lipstick even touches her lips. * Eddy's ancestors were the first people to colonize Peach Creek. *The photo shows that Eddy's ancestors used flintlock blunderbusses. *The path the Eds use to leave school after they find the book is the same one Eddy and Edd used in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *This is the second appearance of Ed's camera. It appeared for the first time in "An Ed is Born." *In their movie, when Eddy flings Ed's eyes, they fly off of his head for a second and then fly back. *In one of the piles in the junkyard, you can see the boomerang from "Hand Me Down Ed." *Eddy and his ancestors share similar traits such as head shape, size, hair, and overall appearance. *Peach Creek was discovered and owned by Eddy's ancestors, and later the Kankers' ancestors, because the former head of Peach Creek lost a gambling match to Lord Kanker. **However, since the current Kankers live in a trailer, it's more than likely they too lost ownership in some generation between and Lord Kanker's and theirs. *Edd reveals that Eddy hates monster trucks. *In the beginning of the episode, you will notice a poster on the wall. The poster says, "Theater Auditions. This Friday. Drama Club. Ask Mr. Toomey." **A poster for the Drama Club was also shown in the episode "Truth or Ed." Mr. Toomey is a reference to Cory Toomey, Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *Since it's revealed that the founding took place around the 16th century, it's also possible that Eddy's ancestors were puritans, better known as pilgrims. If true, this would suggest that Peach Creek is located somewhere in the New England states of the northeast, which was once dominated by the puritans. **However, in the 16th century, the wagons and saloons Ed and Eddy 'recreated' did not exist. They would be used in the settling of the West instead, but with Ed and Eddy, they would not know of any historical accuracies/inaccuracies. *Kevin (and later Ed's) use of "Dorkediah" to refer to Eddy is a reference to his pilgrim heritage. *The glass that Rolf was drinking what is most likely prune juice out of closely resembles a German Beer Stein. This adds further evidence that Rolf's homeland is based somewhere in the Germanic/Slavic region. Also, this was the third appearance of the Stein. It's first appearance was in "Stop, Look and Ed" when Rolf was lounging and drinking from it. It's second appearance was in "Sorry, Wrong Ed" when Rolf was seen drinking a hot beverage out of it when answering the door. *One of the books on Edd's list was Thomas Dickie: A Pioneers Tale. This is a reference to Joel Dickie, one of the show's storyboard artists. *No scams are involved in this episode. Video Episode starts at 10:54 See also *Eddenheim Historical Museum *Fort Peach Creek *Lord Kanker *Ed's Video Camera Category:Episodes Category:Season 5